Love is a miracle (french)
by Andorinha
Summary: William Murdoch et Julia Ogden sont à présent mariés et heureux. Leur vie se partage entre leur travail et leur vie privée. Mais que se passerait-il si le destin leur réservait une belle surprise? Leur avenir sera-t-il aussi radieux qu'ils l'imaginent?
1. Chapter 1

William et Julia étaient mariés depuis à présent six mois. La vie à l'hôtel se passait bien mais tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient y rester éternellement. William réfléchissait sérieusement à acquérir un terrain et d'y faire bâtir une maison, leur maison, un lieu où enfin ils pourraient vivre leur vie de couple et ne dépendre de personne. Les enquêtes occupaient beaucoup William et l'engagement politique de Julia ne cessait de croître. Cependant, elle venait de prendre une décision importante, ne plus se présenter comme candidate aux élections tout en restant engagée. Si elle faisait cela, c'était par amour, elle préférait préserver William et sa carrière plutôt que de le mettre en danger. Les menaces de l'inspecteur Brackenreid n'étaient pas restée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

L'asile occupait les journées du Docteur Ogden qui avait donc moins de temps pour aider le poste 4, d'ailleurs ils avaient le Docteur Grace pour les aider. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de donner des conseil et d'aider son époux. Il était important pour l'un comme pour l'autre de garder ce lien de collaboration qui les avait rapproché dès leur première rencontre.

Un point pesait encore sur leur relation, fonder une famille. Julia ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et ce point avait un temps séparé les deux tourtereaux. Bien que William lui ai assuré qu'il l'aimait elle et qu'ils pourraient adopter s'ils décidaient un jour d'avoir une famille, la jeune femme doutait. Elle souhaitait le rendre heureux et pensait que devenir père était le seul moyen d'y parvenir pour lui.

Ce soir là, elle devait lui annoncer son retrait de la politique mais son époux rentra tard et en piteux état. Il revenait d'une affaire hors de la ville qui l'avait secoué et l'avait mené avec Georges jusque dans une forêt où ils s'étaient fait tirés dessus. Fort heureusement aucun d'eux n'avait véritablement été blessé et en dehors de petites plaies venant des branches qu'ils avaient heurtés durant leur poursuite. Julia accueillit donc son époux lui servit son repas qu'elle avait fait conservé au chaud puis elle alla chercher de quoi désinfecté les plaies que William avait sur le visage. C'est là qu'elle engagea la conversation sur ce qui la préoccupait.

-William, te souviens tu de notre conversation de la semaine dernière sur les suffragettes ?

Murdoch arqua un sourcil et hocha la tête, il ne voyait pas bien ou elle voulait en venir. Julia poursuivit.

-Bien, alors tu n'as sans doute pas oublié l'impact que ma candidature pourrait avoir sur ta carrière au sein de la police. J'y ai bien réfléchit et je pense me retirer et laisser ma place à quelqu'un qui n'a pas autant à perdre...

-Comment ? Tu te laissez donc intimider ?

-Non, mais je ne mettrais pas en danger la carrière de celui que j'aime, je préfère renoncer.

Elle lui adressa un fin sourire, elle n'avait guère envie d'argumenter d'avantage et espérait qu'il comprenne son choix.

-Je comprends ton choix mais je réitère mon soutien, quoi que tu décides et quel que soit ton engagement je serai là à tes côtés. Je respecterais tes choix comme tout époux se doit de le faire.

-Tout époux ne respecte pas sa femme mais je suis ravie d'avoir une telle rareté que toi William !

L'ambiance était un peu moins pesante, chacun savait les sacrifices que l'autre faisait et les acceptait. William remercia son épouse pour les soins qu'elle venait de lui prodiguer. Il était parfois utile d'avoir épousé un médecin même s'il ne l'avait pas épousé pou cela loin de là.

-Nous devrions chercher une maison où nous pourrions être une famille, vivre à l'hôtel n'est guère envisageable à long terme ne crois-tu pas ?

Le silence qui suivit traduisit le malaise de Julia, elle se trouvait face à ce qu'elle redoutait, la volonté d'avoir une famille de William. Elle prit cependant son courage à deux mains et lui répondit d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Mais ne sommes nous pas heureux tout deux ici ?

-Oh mais si, je ne voulais aucunement te blesser, je parlais de famille en faisant référence à toi, tu es ma famille à présent ne l'oublies pas Julia.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. La pudeur de leur relation en faisait aussi la force. Il ne fallait pas croire pour autant qu'ils n'y avaient pas d'amour, d'attention plus personnelle entre eux, mais ils ne le montraient simplement pas en public, respectant ainsi les bonnes mœurs de la société. Ils restèrent en silence, elle blotti dans ses bras durant un long moment. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

-J'aimerais tellement te faire le plaisir de devenir père William, mais tu sais que c'est impossible...

-Tu n'as pas à t' en vouloir, je vous aime pour ce que tu es pas pour avoir des enfants. Et nous pouvons toujours adopter si vous le souhaitez. Nous pouvons très bien rester à deux et vivre heureux. Nous avons suffisamment attendus pour l'être et nous le méritons bien.

Il le pensait sincèrement. Ne pas le lui dire l'avait fait la perdre une fois il n'était pas prêt à la perdre de nouveau et était prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse. William espérait ainsi l'apaiser et lui prouver que ce désir qu'il avait pu avoir de fonder une famille avec des enfants n'était plus sa principale préoccupations bien au contraire. Julia quand à elle était rassurée d'entendre cela mais la culpabilité n'en était pas levée pour autant. Un bruit sourd vint briser le silence qui régnait de nouveau dans la pièce. On venait de frapper à la porte. William alla ouvrir. C'était l'agent Crabtree. Il y avait du nouveau sur leur affaire et la présence du détective était demandée. William devait donc repartir et laisser son épouse seule après une discussion difficile. Une chance qu'il ne fut pas déjà en habit de nuit ! Il laissa Georges à la porte le temps de dire au revoir à Julia, il l'embrassa et passa sa main sur sa joue se voulant rassurant.

-Je rentrerai tard, ne m'attends pas.

Puis il disparu emportant au passage son chapeau et sa veste.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia se retrouva donc de nouveau seule après cette discussion. Elle tenta de se persuader que les paroles de William suffiraient, que l'absence d'enfant ne briserait pas leur couple et que leur bonheur était possible. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle gagna son lit et y prit place. Julia était épuisée mais elle espérait pouvoir tenir jusqu'au retour de William.

Pendant ce temps Georges et le détective étaient en route pour le poste 4, l'agent Crabtree annonça les nouvelles pistes et les nouveaux éléments de leur enquête.

-Monsieur nous avons arrêté quelqu'un qui semble être lié à notre suspect. Il a dit avoir des informations à nous transmettre ur ce dernier et nous avons eu un appel de Winipeg, quelqu'un a vu le fuyard dans la soirée. Il est probable que nous l'ayons au poste demain !

Il semblait si heureux d'annoncer cela au détective. Il était presque toujours si enjoué et positif c'était aussi ce qui faisait de Georges un agent avec qui il était agréable d'enquêter. William quand à lui était toujours à réfléchir sur la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Julia, il se demandait si elle était vraiment si inquiète sur ce sujet et s'il avait réussit à l'apaiser.

-C'est une bonne chose je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir le coupable s'échapper ni même de voir cet affaire traîner.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au poste où l'inspecteur Brackenreid les attendait de pieds fermes.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai terminé d'interroger notre gars, il a témoigné contre votre suspect, l'affaire va pouvoir être classée dès qu'on l'aura coincé !

Un air satisfait rayonnait sur son visage. Visiblement il souhaitait rentrer au pkus vite chez lui et compter une affaire résolue de plus pour le poste. Brackenreid avait toujours eu l'âme d'un compétiteur et pour lui il était important que le poste 4 garde une bonne réputation. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cellules mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Quand ils furent devant le suspect, il le trouvèrent la gorge tranchée.

-Nom de Dieu ! Quel est l'idiot qui l'a laissé seul ? Higgins ! Higgins !

L'inspecteur était devenu écarlate tandis que Murdoch se penchait déjà près du corps, à travers les barreaux, il pouvait déjà voir que la cellule n'avait pas été forcée. Les éclaboussures de sang l'intriguaient fortement.

-Georges, regardez, qu'en déduisez vous ?

L'agent Crabtree observa le sang, croisa les bras, il réfléchissait.

-Qu'il n'était pas seul dans la cellule ?

Tenta-t-il un peu au hasard.

-Oui, et bien plus encore, il me semble compliqué qu'il se soit infligé cette blessure au vue des éclaboussures. Inspecteur, quelqu'un est entrée dans la cellule et a tué notre suspect.

L'inspecteur devint furieux, il s'était fait une joie de rentrer chez lui rapidement et on lui annonçait à présent qu'un meurtrier avait pénétré sans vergogne dans le poste 4 et avait tué leur principal suspect ! La soirée s'annonçait mal et son humeur n'allait pas s'arranger.

-Que personne ne sorte du poste, qu'on ferme les portes ! Le tueur est peut-être encore parmi nous !

C'était une pensée logique et il était heureux que l'inspecteur prenne cette décision, Murdoch lui même approuva d'un signe de tête. Les différents agents encore présent à cette heure tardive fermèrent les portes et commencèrent à fouiller le poste 4 à la recherche du tueur ou d'indices. Comment diable était-il rentré ici sans se faire remarquer ? Higgins hurla soudain.

-Inspecteur, détective j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Tous se précipitèrent vers lui et furent plutôt satisfait de sa trouvaille.

-Bien joué Higgins ! Le félicita Brackenreid.

Il avait sans doute trouvé comment le tueur était entré dans le poste 4 sans se faire remarqué, il avait un uniforme de police ! Mais pourquoi l'avoir abandonné en partant par l'arrière ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir profité de cet avantage jusqu'au bout ? William restait perplexe.

On vint frapper à la porte, le docteur Grace venait d'arriver pour étudier le corps et le faire transporter à la morgue.

-Docteur Grace, merci d'être venue à une heure si tardive. Venez le corps est en cellule.

Murdoch lui montra le chemin et resta à ses côtés pendant l'examen préliminaire. Il avait hâte d'entendre ses premières conclusions.

-Votre homme n'a pas pu se trancher la gorge il a trop de sang sur les mains, comme s'il avait tenté de stopper hémorragie... de plus si vous regardez bien ses vêtements n'ont pas d'éclaboussures.

-Cela confirme ce que je pensais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminé que l'inspecteur fit irruption.

-Bon sang mais ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai interrogé ! Comment ?

-Je pense que vous avez votre intrus et nous notre homme. Il me semble que nous tenons là celui qui nous a tiré dessus et que nous cherchions tous. Votre suspect a fuit et tué son complice venu l'aider. Je vais tenter d'examiner l'uniforme et le peu d'indice que nous avons avant de partir.

Il partit donc laissant Emily Grace à son travail sous l'oeil de Brackenreid. Georges l'accompagna avec l'uniforme dans un boîte. Ils le sortirent avec précaution sur le bureau du détective afin de ne rien perdre. Crabtree fut chargé de fouiller les poches tandis que Murdoch examiné l'extrémité des manches avec une loupe. Il cherchait des particules, une écharde, quelque chose qui puisse les mettre sur la piste du véritable tueur. Tout ce qu'il remarqua c'est que l'uniforme en question n'était pas d'une très bonne qualité et pas de prime jeunesse. C'était sans doute mince mais cela pouvait les aider lors de leurs recherches. Georges ne trouva rien dans les poches en dehors d'un vieux boutons provenant de l'uniforme. L'aube n'était plus bien loin chacun jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer acr la journée du lendemain promettait d'être éprouvante.

William rentra à l'hôtel sans grand espoir que son épouse soit encore éveillée mais qu'importe il prendrait un peu de temps pour la regarder dormir avant de partir à son tour dans les bras de Morphée. Il la trouvait si belle. Julia était en effet endormie, elle ne dormait que depuis peu ayant tenté d'attendre William. De plus leur discussion n'avait pas quitté son esprit ce qui la perturbait grandement. William se glissa enfin dans le lit conjugal et ne tarda pas à s'y endormir.

Le lendemain matin Julia était debout avant William. Elle avait décidé de le laisser dormir un peu. Elle fit monter le petit déjeuner, fit sa toilette et était à présent fin prête pour une longue journée de travail. Elle devait travailler avec les phobiques aujourd'hui. Son programme commençait à porter ses fruits et ses collègues ne lui causaient plus de soucis. Finalement cette triste affaire de meurtre avait permis à Julia d'asseoir sa légitimité en psychiatrie. L'heure tournait et il lui fallait à présent partir, elle alla réveiller William en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

-Je pars, je ne rentre pas avant ce soir, mais j'aurais grand plaisir à te voir au repas...Bonne journée!

Voilà l'invitation était lancée, elle le laissa se lever et partie vers l'hôpital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

William n'avait que peu dormit mais il se devait d'aller travailler. Il avait encore en tête les événements de la veille. Comment un homme avait il pu se glisser au sein du poste 4, libérer un détenu et se faire tuer par se dernier avant qu'il ne s'échappe. L'affaire était sans doute plus compliqué qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé au départ. William ne tarda pas à sortir de l'hôtel et à enfourcher sa bicyclette pour éclaircir certains points de l'enquête comme le lien entre l'homme qui venait d'être tué et celui qui s'était évadé. Qu'avaient ils pu manquer ? La matinée ne fut pas très fructueuse, William ne trouva aucun nouvel élément bien qu'il relu de nombreuses fois les informations collectées jusqu'alors sans trouver le moindre point commun. Il fallait donc recommencer et tout reprendre depuis le début. Aide de Georges et d'Henry, il fit donc de nouvelles recherches dans la presse, la famille et l'entourage de la victime et du suspect. Ce fut Henry qui trouva un début de solutions. Tout deux avaient pris le même trains des années durant et chaque fois à la même date. Les témoignages comportant l'information n'avaient pas été réellement étudiés pour leur peu de fiabilité mais c'était à ce stade de l'enquête leur seule piste. L'heure du déjeuner arriva et William fut bien heureux de pouvoir partir du poste 4 pour retrouver Julia. Il n'avait bien entendu pas oublié l'invitation de cette dernière. Il se rendit donc à l'hôpital où l'attendait déjà son épouse. Quand Julia le vit, un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Sourire auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Il devait bien être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde d'avoir une femme si brillante et belle. Dès le premier jour il avait su que c'était la femme de sa vie et malgré les difficultés ils avaient finit par s'unir et pouvaient à présent montrer leur affection l'un pour l'autre sans crainte. Julia s'avança et prit joyeusement le bras de William.

-Alors comment s'est passé ta matinée ?

\- Elle fut longue et nous n'avons pas véritablement avancé dans l'enquête... L'incident d'hier soir ayant tout bousculé...

-Oh je vois, souhaites-tu que nous en parlions durant le repas ? J'aime travailler avec toi et un regard extérieur peut t'être utile.

Il était vrai que lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble au poste, ils s'aidaient sans cesse dans la résolutions de mystères. L'amour de William pour la science avait aidé à leur rapprochement.

-J'accepte volontiers. Mais il me faut commencer par la soirée d'hier. A ce propos, je m'excuse d'être rentré si tard hier... J'aurais aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec toi après notre discussion...

Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque un peu gêné bien qu'il sache que Julia ne lui en voulait sans doute pas. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa voulait dire bien plus que des mots. Il enchaîna donc sur un résumé de sa soirée d'hier et la mort mystérieuse qui avait eu lieu dans l'une des cellules du poste.

-Et personne n'a rien remarqué ? Le Docteur Grace a-t-elle trouver des indices significatifs ?

-Malheureusement rien, l'homme portait un uniforme de police et n'a visiblement pas tarder avant de se rendre vers les cellules. Les autres agents étaient occupés et n'ont pas fait attention à un collègue. Je pense que les choses avaient été préparées à l'avance et longuement étudiées …

Mais il ignorait encore pourquoi, comment leur suspect avait il su qu'il serait pris par la police et comment la victime avait pu se procurer un uniforme, planifier l'évasion avec autant de minutie...

-William, se pourrait-il que ces deux hommes aient planifié depuis le début de se retrouver au poste ? Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne décide de faire cavalier seul... Il faut une grande organisation et un grand sang froid pour réussir une telle évasion au nez et à la barbe des forces de l'ordre. J'aimerais que vous me donniez plus d'informations sur les deux individus, il me plairait d'en faire un profil psychologique.

-Bien entendu. La victime travaillait dans l'industrie mécanique, célibataire, vivant chez sa mère, assez discret et travailleur. Du moins c'est ce que nous ont dit ses collègues quand nous les avons interrogé. C'est l'homme qui nous a tiré dessus et s'est enfuit par le train. Quand à l'homme qui s'est échapper nous savons peu de chose de lui mis à part qu'il était marié, sans enfant, et ne travaillait plus depuis plusieurs années suite à un accident. Par le passé cet homme travaillait dans la chimie. Le seul point commun entre nos deux hommes est qu'ils prenaient plusieurs fois par an le même train à la même date. Nous ignorons par contre leur destination puisque les familles nous ont donnés deux villes opposées.

Julia écoutait attentivement préparant mentalement son analyse. Le repas se passa donc tranquillement autour d'une discussion continue sur l'enquête.

-Parfait, si je ne termine pas trop tard j'irais voir le Docteur Grace pour voir si elle a de nouveaux éléments, cela te permettra de te concentrer sur cette histoire de train.

Je dois y retourner malheureusement mais j'adorerais t'aider ce soir si l'affaire n'est pas encore résolue.

Elle se leva rapidement suivie de William puis ils s'embrassèrent et rentrèrent tous deux vers leur emploi.

William éplucha les témoignages, revérifia les indices mais ce n'est pas lui qui trouva une piste prometteuse qui expliquait sans doute l'histoire du train. Julia se rendit comme convenu à la morgue où elle fut ravie d'aider Emily. C'est elle qui remarqua un élément étrange. Elle avait vu les photos su suspect en fuite et la demanda au Docteur Grace. Julia avait remarqué une étrange similarité sur le visage de la victime.

-Emily vous serait il possible de couper un peu les cheveux de la victime et de lui raser la moustache ? Nous prendrons une photographie avant et après ce changement ainsi nous serons certaines de ne pas nous tromper...

-Oh je crois avoir compris, dit Emily regardant tour à tour la photographie du meurtrier et e visage du macchabée. Par contre il faudrait demander à l'inspecteur Murdoch son appareil, je n'en possède pas , ou du moins plus...

-En ce cas je vais de ce pas le chercher.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle se rendit au poste 4 et entra dans le bureau de William un large sourire aux lèvres.

-William, nous avons découvert quelque chose avec le Docteur Grace ! Nous aurions besoin de ton aide pour prendre quelques clichés du cadavre...

Elle n'en dit pas plus, souhaitant garder une part de mystère et éveiller la curiosité de son mari. Elle voulait l'intriguer. Elle n'eut pas à en dire plus qu'à William sembla ravi de pouvoir sortir de son bureau et de voir éventuellement une nouvelle piste. Il prit sa machine et partit aux côtés de Julia. Une fois à la morgue il obéit aux directives des deux légistes. Une fois qu'il les vit commencer à tailler les cheveux, il comprit, mais pourquoi n'avait il pas vu cela plus tôt ?!

-Mais bien entendu ! Nos deux suspects sont de la même famille ! Cela explique beaucoup de chose mais soulève une énième question. Comment se fait il qu'ils ne portent pas le même nom et que personne dans leur entourage ne connaisse l'autre ?

-Peut-être ont ils été séparés à la naissance et adoptés ? Suggéra le Docteur Grace.

-Oui, il se pourrait même qu'ils n'aient eu vent de leur adoption qu'au moment du début des trajets réguliers en train. William, nous venons de trouver un lien entre les deux meurtriers et donc ton affaire et celle de l'inspecteur Brackenreid !

La joie dans la voix de Julia leur rappelait l'époque où ils travaillaient ensemble. Cela semblait si loin. Mais il n'était pas mécontent pour autant, Julia était à présent sa femme et elle était toujours ravie de l'aider et lui apporter son point de vue psychologique sur les suspects.

-Mesdames, je vous remercie, grâce à vous nous allons pouvoir rapidement avancer dans l'enquête. Je vais prévenir l'inspecteur de nos découvertes et nous rentrerons, il se fait déjà tard. Merci pour votre aide.

Il prévint donc Brackenreid qui fut ravi de voir l'enquête progresser aussi rapidement.

William retrouva Julia à l'entrée du poste 4, et il rentrèrent à l'hôtel heureux de leur journée.

Ils prirent leur repas puis gagnèrent leur chambre où ils échangèrent nombres baisers avant de passer une douce nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

L'enquête avait fait un grand pas en avant. Lorsque William arriva devant le poste 4 après une nuit de repos et de calme auprès de son épouse, il trouva Georges Crabtree en charmante compagnie. Il se tenait aux côtés d'une jeune femme brune qui lui souriait grandement et lui laissa un panier accompagné d'un baiser sur sa joue rougissante. William était ravi de voir que Crabtree avait dépassé les événement survenus avec Edna et Emily. George sembla quelque peu gêné de découvrir que le détective l'avait surpris. Il lui adressa un tonitruant bonjour et tenta de justifier.

« Une très bonne amie, elle venait me porter mon repas... »

« Très délicate attention Georges, vous êtes chanceux. Allons y , nous avons encore une enquête à boucler. »

Tous deux rentrèrent et se mirent au travail. Ils épluchèrent les coupures de journaux afin de trouver l'identité des deux meurtriers. Ils cherchèrent également dans les registres d'adoption mais sans réel espoir de trouver quelque chose. Cependant c'est là qu'ils trouvèrent leur réponse. Bien entendu le nom de leur victime n'apparaissait pas tel quel, mais elle était nommé sous son nom de jeune fille. L'enquête avait jusque là permis de le découvrir aussi il leur fut facile de faire le rapprochement. Il était écrit qu'elle avait mis au monde deux garçons dans un couvent mais qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité les garder. Les deux garçonnets avaient donc été placé à l'adoption auprès de familles de la communauté religieuse. Les noms des deux familles étaient notés il ne leur restait donc qu'à aller leur rendre visite en espérant qu'ils soient encore en vie et puisse identifier l'homme tué dans leur cellule afin d'en déduire l'identité du suspect toujours en cavale. William et Georges allèrent chez une des familles, l'inspecteur et Higgins chez la seconde. L'inspecteur était pressé de voir cet maudite enquête se terminer. Mais il ne trouva en la famille que l'identité du cadavre de la morgue et une nouvelle veuve. Il ne pouvait joindre Murdoch aussi il s'en retourna au poste 4 où il trouva le docteur Grace dans son bureau. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer. La jeune femme avait décidé de partir pour l'Angleterre comme l'avait souhaité son amie aujourd'hui décédée. Thomas Brackenreid était déçu de la voir partir mais surtout embêté car il allait devoir une nouvelle fois trouver un nouveau légiste. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à commencer ses recherches pendant que Murdoch et Crabtree bouclaient l'enquête en cours.

William et Georges avaient tiré le bon numéro, la famille en question était celle du meurtrier en fuite. Malheureusement il n'était pas chez lui. Il leur faudrait attendre caché qu'il se montre. Heureusement son épouse ne les avait pas vu, c'était un voisin qui les avait renseigné. Ils se mirent donc à l'abri et attendirent. Au bout de trois longues heures l'homme se montra enfin, c'était assez osé de sa part que de revenir dans son foyer. Crabtree fut envoyer à l'arrière de la maison pour l'arrêter en cas de fuite et William alla frapper à la porte principale. L'arrestation se fit assez rapidement l'individu tenta comme supposé de s'enfuir par l'arrière de la maison et fut intercepté par Crabtree. L'homme fut conduit au poste puis enfermé et son jugement ne tarda pas car les preuves ne lui permirent pas de mentir. Il du avouer rapidement. L'enquête était à présent terminé, le procès ne tarderait pas et le meurtrier serait rapidement pendu.

Quand William rentra chez lui, une nouvelle de taille l'attendait. Julia avait eu un entretien avec l'inspecteur durant la journée.

« William, Emily quitte le poste 4... elle quitte le Canada en vérité. »

« Comment ? Alors elle n'a pas abandonné l'idée de partir en Angleterre... Je suis navrée de l'apprendre, c'était un très bon légiste et travailler avec elle était agréable. »

« Il est vrai qu'elle va me manquer. Je l'envie, Londres doit être une ville merveilleuse ! Cependant je n'ai pas que son départ à t'annoncer... »

La curiosité de William venait d'être piquée au vif. Qu'entendait elle par là ?

« J'ai vu l'inspecteur aujourd'hui, Emily part dans quelques jours, il lui faut un nouveau légiste... il m'a proposé de reprendre mon ancien poste et je dois avouer que j'ai accepté »

Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. William n'aurait pu être plus heureux, travailler aux côtés de son épouse le rendait particulièrement heureux. Ils adoraient l'un comme l'autre collaborer sur des enquêtes. L'émulation entre eux était un véritable moteur. Murdoch s'approcha et entoura la taille de Julia.

« Aucune nouvelle ne pouvait mieux clôturer cette journée ».

Il est vrai que l'enquête était bouclée et à présent il apprenait qu'il allait de nouveau passer ses journées avec son épouse comme au début de leur relation. C'était en somme une bonne journée !

Le couple dîna donc un peu plus largement que d'ordinaire pour célébrer les nouvelles du jour puis ils allèrent se coucher mais certainement pas dormir, du moins pas pour le moment. La nuit fut belle, le couple s'enlaça longuement, célébrant un retour aux sources, comme un renouveau.

William devait bien avouer que depuis l'incident avec les incurables, incident qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à Julia, il n'était pas toujours rassuré de la savoir à l'asile. Il est vrai qu'à la morgue aussi elle avait été prise en otage, manqué d'être tuée mais au moins il savait où la trouver et le poste de police n'était pas loin. Il pouvait la sauver plus facilement. La perdre n'était certainement pas envisageable pour lui. Il se réveilla avant elle le lendemain mais décida de la regarder dormir. Il y avait quelque chose de si paisible sur son visage à cet instant. Julia ouvrit alors les yeux et voyant son époux l'admirer, sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une telle nuit.

Les jours qui suivirent furent occupé à préparer le départ d'Emily. Ils organisèrent une petite fête pour la remercier. Son dernier jour fut assez riche en émotion, ils la laissèrent tous quitter le poste 4 un pincement au cœur. Georges quand à lui l'accompagna jusqu'à la gare. Julia repris son poste à la morgue avec une affaire des plus étrange, des corps de femme étaient transformés en statue et disposé à la vue de tous dans les parcs de la ville de Toronto. Elle trouvait cela fascinant ! Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleure affaire pour son retour.

Les enquêtes se succédaient, la collaboration avec William se passait toujours aussi bien.

Cependant le ciel s'obscurcit pour le couple quand Julia commença à avoir des cauchemars récurrents. Elle se réveillait la nuit en hurlant, trempée, sans se souvenir de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. William veillait donc chaque nuits, tentait de l'apaiser, attendait de la voir se rendormir avant d'en faire autant. C'était assez éreintant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. William cherchait à savoir ce qui avait pu être la cause de tels cauchemars Julia avait longtemps travaillé à la morgue son retour n'aurait pu la choquer de la sorte. Elle n'avait pas été attaquée, pas agressée ou menacé, du moins pas à la connaissance de William. Cette situation l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Julia ne présentait pas de signe de maladie et continuait à travailler. C'était très mystérieux aux yeux de tous. Même l'inspecteur qui avait eu vent du problème s'en inquiétait.

Une nuit alors que Julia s'éveilla en hurlant, elle se souvint de son cauchemar, et fondit en larme. William fut touché devant une telle fragilité, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Il la prit dans ses bras et passa une main rassurante dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Il aimait quand elle les laissait libres, il aimait la tenir dans ses bras mais ce soir là il se sentait assez impuissant face à la détresse de son épouse. Julia elle aurait souhaité se calmer, sécher ses larmes, mais elle en était incapable. Son rêve l'avait ramené à un moment de sa vie qu'elle aurait préféré oublié et qui l'avait longtemps obsédé surtout dans sa relation avec William. Son avortement et son actuelle impossibilité de donner à celui qu'elle aime un enfant. Elle ne pouvait en parler à William, pas une nouvelle fois. Mais au moins, elle savait ce qui la travaillait. Elle irait le lendemain consulter un psychiatre afin de faire le point et de trouver l'origine de ses troubles et, elle l'espérait, une solution.

William laissa à contre cœur son épouse le lendemain matin. Il aurait aimer prendre sa journée pour l'aider, la soutenir mais ne le pouvait pas. Il lui promit cependant de venir la voir au moment du repas.

Julia fut ravie de pouvoir compter sur la présence de son époux. Elle se rendit donc chez un collègue psychiatre et lui demanda son avis. Il la mit sous hypnose et lui posa beaucoup de question. Il lui suggéra de passer également des examens médicaux. Elle se plia à ses conseils. Les résultats n'arriveraient que plusieurs jours après aussi elle s'en retourna à la morgue.


	5. Chapter 5

Les résultats se faisaient attendre, Julia et William n'en pouvait plus de patienter chacun souhaitant être fixé sur les tourments actuels que traversait leur couple. Ce jour là, quand William arriva au poste 4, il trouva tous les agents réunis autour de Georges qui semblait attendre que tout le monde soit là afin d'annoncer une grande nouvelle. Cela rappela à William le jour où il avait annoncé ici même ses fiançailles avec Julia même si ce qui s'ensuivit ne fut pas aussi heureux qu'ils l'avaient espéré -Brackenreid ayant été battu à mort. Même l'inspecteur était là à la porte de son bureau attendant de pouvoir retourner au travail. Georges à la fois anxieux et tout heureux monta sur une chaise pour être vu de tous et prit la parole :

« Messieurs, j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Je vous annonce mes fiançailles ! Le mariage devrait être fixé pour bientôt. »

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des applaudissements et de chaleureuses félicitations. Higgins pris Georges dans ses bras et fut sans doute celui qui le félicita le plus grandement, l'inspecteur lui tapota le dos un grand sourire aux lèvres, les autres agents firent de même et lui demandèrent une tournée générale. William quand à lui félicita Georges quand ils furent tous les deux.

« Félicitations Georges, je suis heureux pour vous ! J'imagine que c'est la jeune femme au repas. » dit il d'un air amusé.

Georges acquiesça. Il lui raconta ensuite toute l'histoire. Comment il avait rencontré cette jeune femme lors d'une ronde, comment ils avaient fait connaissance et passé du temps ensemble, comment tout cela avait rapidement évolué en un amour pour finir à leur union. Lucy était selon ses mots une jeune fille délicieuse, souriante, intelligente et attentionnée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que William ne l'avait pas vu si souriant et apaisé. Au moins cela l'aidait sans doute à supporter le départ du docteur Grace. Ils avaient toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre...

Les enquêtes actuelles étaient bien moins complexes que celle des deux frères adoptés et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Il était aussi parfois agréable de pouvoir régler des affaires simples.

Pendant ce temps, Julia se rendait chez le spécialiste qui lui avait fait passé les examens un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt. Elle était anxieuse, elle voulait savoir ce qui la tourmentait, pourquoi soudain elle avait tant de cauchemars... La jeune femme frappa timidement à la porte de son confrère et patienta un instant avant qu'on ne l'invite à rentrer. Il la fit s'installer sur une chaise avant de commencer à énoncer son diagnostic.

«Docteur Ogden, on m'a fait part de vos antécédents médicaux et de votre avortement il y a des années. »

Il y eu un silence puis il reprit.

« Vos cauchemars ne sont du en réalité qu'à une grande anxiété. Cette anxiété, vous n'en avez sans doute pas conscience, est lié à ce que l'on peut nommé un miracle. En effet, je peux affirmer que vous attendez un enfant Docteur. »

Devant la mine incrédule de Julia, il ne sut comment s'y prendre pour lui expliquer.

« Mais c'est simplement impossible, mon avortement m'a laissé dans un état lamentable et il m'a été clairement dit que jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfant... »

Elle s'était presque faite à cette idée grâce à l'aide de William et à son soutien.

« Et bien je puis vous assurer que nous nous sommes tous trompés. En effet votre utérus a été fortement endommagé par ce que je nommerai un boucher mais il restait une partie encore quasi intacte. C'est cette partie ci qui permet au fœtus de se développer aujourd'hui. Croyez bien que je suis aussi surpris que vous mais il n'y a aucun doute possible. Je ne vous cacherais cependant pas que la grossesse risque d'être difficile, peut être même dangereuse... »

Julia ne savait quoi dire, elle avait pourtant vu plusieurs spécialiste et tous étaient du même avis, et puis pourquoi maintenant, elle aurait bien pu être enceinte depuis son mariage ou même durant son court mariage avec Darcy... Oh que cette pensée la rendit triste, elle s'en serait voulu de donner un enfant à Darcy plutôt qu'à William qu'elle aimait réellement depuis le début.

« Je vois. Et depuis combien de semaines suis-je enceinte ? »

« Je pense que cela fait cinq semaines environs... »

Mais comment avait elle pu ne pas le remarquer ? Ou peut-être était-ce là tout le problème, elle l'avait remarqué mais ne voulant pas y croire l'avait volontairement oublié et cela avait déclenché ses cauchemars... Oh c'était beaucoup de tourments pour avoir une bonne nouvelle. Julia était heureuse mais n'arrivait pas à le montrer tant elle était sous le choc. La nouvelle l'inquiétait quelque peu. Elle remercia son collègue et quitta le cabinet. La jeune femme ne regagna pas tout de suite l'hôtel et préféra prendre un peu l'air. Elle ne se rendait pas compte tout à fait de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle rentra chez eux après avoir marché dans le parc mais ne pu rester bien longtemps au repos et préféra rejoindre William au poste 4. Encore indécise sur la façon la plus appropriée de lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle préféra ne rien dire pour le moment. Lorsqu'elle arriva, William et les autres sortaient pour aller fêter les fiançailles de Georges. Elle fut bien évidemment invitée à les suivre. Le couple marcha donc main dans la main jusqu'au bar ou les agents avaient l'habitude de se rendre. William ne buvait pas d'alcool, ça tout le monde le savait mais quand Julia refusa de boire un petit verre de vin, certains en furent étonnés. Non pas qu'elle soit connu pour boire mais elle acceptait de temps à autre un petit remontant.

Une demi heure environ après leur arrivée, Julia, fatiguée, demanda à William de regagner leur appartement. William accepta volontiers voyant bien la mine éreintée de son épouse.

Une fois à l'hôtel, elle se mit à sourire sans pouvoir se retenir. William en fut intrigué au plus haut point.

« Julia, tu me semble étrange ce soir. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? Sont ce les résultats des examens qui te mettent en joie ? »

Il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire pour agrandir d'avantage le sourire de son épouse. Il aimait ce sourire, il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique. William le lui rendit.

« Oh William, William, c'est un miracle... »

Elle n'arrivait pas à en dire plus sur le moment.

« Un miracle ? Mais de quoi parles tu ? Enfin Julia explique moi, je crains de ne pas voir de quoi tu veux parler... »

Elle ne répondit rien mais posa les mains de son époux sur son ventre en souriant. William ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, il avait peur d'avoir compris mais savait cela impossible. Était-ce là le miracle dont Julia parlait ?

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, comment ?... »

Julia hocha la tête, si c'était possible, c'était finalement possible. William en fut si choqué qu'il ne pu rien faire d'autre que sourire grandement en gardant ses mains posées sur le ventre de son épouse. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que William ne retrouve ses esprits.

« Mais c'est magnifique Julia ! Mais tes cauchemars,en est-ce là la cause ? »

« Oui je crois que mon inconscient m'envoyait des messages... Es-tu heureux William ? »

« Plus qu'heureux mais je le suis à chaque fois que je me retrouve seul avec toi, et ce depuis notre première rencontre. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'ai pas choisi pour que tu portes mes enfants, mais pour toi et toi seule. Cette nouvelle est certes une bénédiction mais je n'en ai jamais demandé autant. »

Et il l'embrassa langoureusement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était rassurée et heureuse. Enfin le destin leur souriait.


	6. Chapter 6

William avait bien du mal à cacher sa joie depuis l'annonce de Julia. Il avait sans cesse le sourire au lèvres, était guilleret, acceptait tout sans rechigner... Non pas qu'au naturel il soit ronchon mais parfois il doutait, il émettait des réserves surtout quand Georges exposait une théorie loufoque ou lorsque l'Inspecteur donnait certains ordre. Mais il avait donner sa parole à Julia qu'il n'en dirait pas mot avant qu'elle ne l'y autorise. Fort heureusement l'autorisation vint un soir avec la visite de Julia. Il était temps car l'Inspecteur et les agents commençaient à se poser des questions à son sujet et à se montrer quelque peu inquiets. Julia vint rejoindre William dans son bureau comme elle le faisait souvent mais ce soir là était différent. A fond cela rappelait à William le soir où ils avaient annoncé leur mariage et malheureusement appris que l'Inspecteur avait été passé à tabac... Il espérait qu'aucunes mauvaises nouvelles ne viennent accompagner leur annonce. A cette heure il n'y avait plus personne en dehors des agents et c'était tant mieux. Le couple sortit enfin du bureau et demanda la parole. Cette fois William ne monta pas sur une chaise pour faire son annonce et resta aux côtés de Julia la tenant par la taille en un geste à la fois protecteur et amoureux.

« Hum Hum, Julia et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Son sourire faisait écho à la lueur dans le regard de Julia. « Nous avons l'immense bonheur et la joie d'attendre un enfant ! »

Les cris ne se firent pas attendre accompagnés de chaleureuses félicitations. Les plus enthousiastes étaient sans doute Georges et l'Inspecteur ! D'ailleurs ce dernier offrit une tournée générale le soir même. Nul doute qu'il s'empresserait d'annoncer la nouvelle à Margaret qui ne tarderait pas à venir voir le couple. Tous étaient heureux pour eux. Le couple ne rentra que tard ce soir là. Ils en profitèrent pour faire une longue promenade en amoureux. Ils abordèrent le sujet d'une maison. William était toujours bien décidé à construire leur maison et à ne pas en acheter une mais il lui semblait que le moment de commencer la construction était venu. Avec la venue du bébé, il faudrait changer leur organisation, et sans aucun doute sur le long terme leur lieu de vie. Le temps était donc venu de faire les plans et de chercher les fonds nécessaires à la construction. William se promis d'y travailler dès le lendemain.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, ils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre au lit. Toutes ses émotions les avaient fatigués. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que depuis le début de la grossesse, Julia se sentait bien plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les semaines qui suivirent furent pour Julia éreintantes. Elle se rendit comme à son habitude à la morgue mais son travail la fatiguait rapidement, elle commençait à avoir des nausées à la vue de certains corps, en sentant certaines odeur.. Heureusement elle avait une assistante pour l'aider et faire le travail lorsqu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Cependant ces nouveaux états l'agaçaient, elle souhaitait garder son travail aussi longtemps que possible avant l'accouchement mais cela semblait à présent être compliqué. Inquiète par ces soudain changements, elle consulta un spécialiste. William l'accompagna. Depuis qu'il était au courant de la grossesse, il avait demandé à prendre plus de temps pour Julia et le futur bébé ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était déjà très protecteur. Julia avait grandement peur de perdre l'enfant et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, William n'arrivait pas à la réconforter. Il en était décontenancé.

« Julia, rien n'indique que tu puisses perdre l'enfant, la fatigue est naturelle chez les futures mères, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis persuadé que tout ira bien. » lui répétait il souvent.

Mais l'avis du spécialiste fut tout autre il conseilla à Julia d'arrêter de travailler et de rester à l'hôtel pour économiser ses forces. Le choc fut tel pour elle qu'elle blêmit et ne pu prononcer un seul mot durant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut donc William qui tout en la calmant pris la parole.

« Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir des risques pour l'enfant et la mère si elle poursuivait son travail ? N'y a -t-il pas de compromis possible ? » Il savait que se retrouver sans occupation serait difficile pour Julia.

« Non, je vous conseille vivement de rester chez vous Madame Ogden-Murdoch. Il en va de la santé de l'enfant et de la votre. Ce n'est sans doute pas facile pour vous mais c'est la meilleure solution... »

Julia se résigna, le retour chez eux se fit dans un silence assez lourd. Elle devait maintenant accepter l'inévitable. Elle demanda donc à William de passer à la morgue prévenir Miss James qu'elle devrait se passer d'elle pendant un temps indéterminé. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien et que ses supérieurs ne lui causerait pas de problèmes en son absence.

Les journées semblaient interminables pour Julia, elle avait beau lire, faire des recherches sur la psychologie, sur certaines nouvelles maladies rien n'y faisait, son travail à la morgue et les enquêtes lui manquaient. Heureusement William rentrait chaque midi lui tenir compagnie et vérifier que tout allait bien pour elle et le bébé. Il en profitait pour lui parler de ses enquêtes, de ses journées car il voyait bien qu'elle avait besoin d'occupation. Et puis, il devait bien admettre que collaborer avec Julia était devenu essentiel pour lui. Miss James passait elle aussi de temps à autre prendre des nouvelles et en donner. Julia était rassurée de voir qu'elle s'en sortait très bien à la morgue. Ainsi bien que l'enfermement lui pesait, les semaines passèrent et son ventre devint bien rond. Plus personne ne pouvait ignorer son état. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'en cachait pas. William et elle rayonnaient de bonheur. La grossesse n'était pas facile, Julia souffrait, avait des nausées, parfois même des saignements mais elle prenait son mal en patiente et recevait la visite du spécialiste régulièrement ce qui la rassurait.

William était véritablement adorable, anxieux certes, mais personne n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme mari. Le soir par exemple, il aimait parler au bébé, pour ce faire, il posait sa main sur le ventre rebondi de Julia et approchait son visage. Parfois l'enfant bougeait et faisait naître deux grands sourires chez ses parents.

Un jour en rentrant déjeuner chez eux, William trouva Julia très fatiguée. Elle était allongée et avait déjà perdu les eaux ! Il s'affaira à la soulager au mieux mais ne pouvait la conduire à l'hôpital maintenant, il décida donc de faire venir les personnes qualifiées. Il espérait juste qu'elles arrivent à temps. Julia souffrait, elle avait des contractions de plus en plus rapprochées, il ne savait que faire. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, la sueur commençait à couler sur son front. Il avait soudain très peur de perdre la femme qu'il aimait et leur enfant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, les médecins arrivent, respire Julia, respire... »

Il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus que la soutenir moralement, lui passer un linge humide sur le visage et rester auprès d'elle. Il se sentait assez impuissant à cet instant précis.


	7. Chapter 7

William se sentait terriblement impuissant et inutile. Il ne pouvait pas inventer un astucieux système pour aider Julia en attendant les médecins ni même la soulagé. Il ne cessait cependant de lui parler tandis qu'il passait un linge humide sur son front en sueur tout en lui tenant la main. Heureusement, le personnels médical demandé arriva. Il était trop tard pour transporter Julia à la clinique, il fallut donc attendre encore un peu qu'on apporte du matériel. Mais au moins, des personnes compétences étaient à son chevet. La jeune femme avait des contraction de plus en plus rapprochées et souffrait également de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, elle serrait de plus en plus fort la main de William qui s'efforçait de faire bonne figure. L'inquiétude se lisait tout de même sur son visage. Tout sembla interminable mais l'enfant finit par voir le jour, un bien beau bébé en pleine santé. Quel soulagement pour le couple ! Julia eu à peine le temps de regarder William soulagée et le sourire aux lèvres avant de perdre connaissance épuisée. On assura à William que tout cela était normal et on s'occupa du petit. Il ne savait pas où donner de la tête, rester avec Julia, aller voir l'enfant ? Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander le sexe du bébé. Oh pas par manque d'intérêt non mais William avait été bien trop absorbé par les événements.

« Excusez moi, pourrais-je savoir si j'ai un fils ou une fille je vous prie »

Sa voix était encore un peu fragile, il ne s'était pas totalement remis de toutes ces émotions ! Mais il était heureux, heureux oui, sans doute encore plus que lorsqu'il avait appris la grossesse de Julia ou qu'il lui avait demandé sa main au bord du lac. Il avait presque envie de crier, et pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à laisser paraître ses émotions de la sorte.

« Bien entendu, vous allez également pouvoir le prendre dans vos bras si vous le désirez. C'est une petite fille, une bien jolie petite que vous avez là. »

William sourit, ravie, qu'importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, il était père, Julia allait bien l'enfant aussi, en cet instant tout allait pour le mieux. On déposa l'enfant dans ses bras. Les infirmières retournèrent s'occuper de Julia qui reprenait petit à petit conscience. William lui laissa un peu de temps puis s'approcha avec la petite dans ses bras. Julia eu un sourire, un sourire plus large encore qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur le visage de la petite. William s'assit sur le lit, posa l'enfant dans les bras de Julia et passa un bras autour d'eux.

Il fallait un prénom à la petite. Elle avait les yeux clair, peu de cheveux mais on pouvait déjà voir qu'elle ressemblait à sa maman. Après de long moment de réflexion un accord fut trouvé entre les parents et la petite fut nommée Mary Elizabeth en hommage aux deux grand-mères.

Les jours passèrent, William était passé au poste 4 pour donner des nouvelles, annoncer la naissance de l'enfant, et se tenir informé des enquêtes en cours. Les visites commencèrent donc à affluer à l'hôtel où Julia restait en compagnie de la petite Mary Elizabeth. Bien entendu George passa et se montra généreux en présents, l'inspecteur passa avec sa femme qui ne manqua pas de donner des conseils à Julia. Margaret n'était jamais avare de conseils ou d'opinion. Mais cette fois, Julia fut ravie d'avoir les conseils d'une mère. Miss James lui rendit également visite. Au fond, Julia n'était que rarement seule et tous s'émerveillaient devant l'enfant.

William et Julia, bien que très heureux craignaient chacun secrètement de ne pas être à la hauteur. William n'avait pas eu un père exemplaire et redoutait de devenir comme lui, quand à Julia, elle avait peur de ne pas savoir y faire avec la petite. Cependant, avec le temps ils espéraient réussir à surmonter leur crainte. Les nuits n'étaient plus aussi calme que par le passé et ils devaient se relayer pour s'occuper de Mary Elizabeth. Leur avantage résidait dans leur partage des tâches, William refusait de laisser Julia s'occuper sans cesse de l'enfant. Elle devait déjà s'en occuper tandis qu'il enquêtait au poste 4 alors il ne comptait pas la laisser s'en occuper toute la nuit. Et puis c'était elle qui avait porté l'enfant pendant neuf mois, qui avait donné la vie alors elle avait bien droit à un peu de répit. Quand Julia avait raconté cela à Margaret, cette dernière avait approuvé trouvant qu'un père qui s'implique était une excellente chose.

William se replongeait chaque matin dans ses enquêtes, plus ou moins sordides mais il n'attendait qu'un chose : rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa famille. En parlant de chez lui, il avait obtenue l'argent nécessaire pour construire sa maison, les plans étaient terminés il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que tout soit sorti de terre. Ce soir là, il était fier de rentrer et d'annoncer la nouvelle. Il comptait bien cependant participer autant qu'il le pouvait à la construction prêtant main forte aux ouvriers.

« Julia, j'ai une excellente nouvelle » claironna-t-il en pénétrant dans leur suite à l'hôtel.

« Chut, moins fort la petite s'est endormie... » Elle l'embrassa, sa mine fatiguée resplendissait pourtant.

« Oh pardon, nous allons bientôt pouvoir avoir notre chez nous, terminé l'hôtel ! Les travaux commencent la semaine prochaine ! » Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres, on aurait dit qu'il venait de découvrir une incroyable machine !

Julia était ravie, oh bien entendu leur vie à l'hôtel ne lui déplaisait pas mais elle devait bien avouer qu'avoir une maison à eux, à leur image, était une perspective qui la rendait heureuse.

« Que de changements, un bébé, une maison... cette année est à marquer d'une pierre blanche William ! Je suis ravie d'apprendre que les travaux commenceront bientôt. »

Tout en parlant, elle l'entraîna vers la chambre ou dormait la petite. Ils restèrent là un moment en silence, enlacés à regarder l'enfant si paisible.


End file.
